Let Her Go
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: Just a short one shot. Naruto's at wits end with Sasuke. He's coming home late from work and they hardly spend time together like a married couple should. So Naruto's finally had enough. She walks out, leaving Sasuke with time to think. He thinks about what he's going to do and more importantly what he's done. Is it too late to bring her back? Warning SasuFemNaru -COMPLETED-


One Shot

Title: Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway or form, I leave that to Kishimoto and Sasuke.

Inspiration: Let Her Go by Passenger.

"Naruto! Damn it, wait!"

"No, no! I've had _enough_, Sasuke! Do you hear me?"

He stood there quietly, biting his tongue to refrain himself from saying anything. Why bother saying anything when it would only add fuel to the fire?

He had it coming for a long time.

She wasn't happy, no matter what those beautiful blue eyes portrayed. He should have known.

Damn it.

He should have known.

Those smiles that lit up his days were slowly becoming smaller, almost to being extinct, no more asking how his day had been and how the house was always quiet, how did he not notice?

They stared at each other, his empty onyx eyes begging for her to come back. Her defiant eyes staring right through him told him enough.

She wasn't coming back.

But then…was she really here to begin with?

No, what was he thinking!

Of course she was!

Look at what they'd gone through, they'd made a miracle out of something impossible. All the scuffles they got into only to turn them into sweet kisses of forgiveness.

"Naru, why don't we talk about this? We can come to an agreement or-

"Or what, Sasuke? How many times have I tried talking to you, yet you ignore me? Always saying, in a minute or how about later?! I'm through!"

Her voice broke off after saying it, breathing in deeply. They stood there in silence, the sound of rain pattering on the window and the dull sound of the washing machine spinning round and round droned out the eerie silence.

He didn't know what to say to her. She was always good with words, he was more rationally thinking. She was the one who stated that he ignored her, he just bit back. Now, he wished he hadn't taken the bait.

"I'm tired of it, Sasuke."

It was said so quietly that Sasuke had to lean forward to hear it. His eyes widening a fraction, she wasn't…she couldn't.

Inside he felt something pang, what was that? It really hurt. What was it? Why wouldn't it go away?

He felt something warm drip down his cheek; he didn't bother wiping it away. In front of his eyes he was losing someone important to him.

Swallowing, he quietly asked "What about Emi? Are you going to let her have a broken family? Like our parents?"

"Have you looked at us recently?" she said it so crudely, "Oh yeah, because we're such a bright and cheerful married couple aren't we? We're fucking married, how did we get to this? What happened to your vows, Sasuke?! To always love me and to care for me when I was sick, weren't they your words?!"

Flinching Sasuke froze, he felt like he couldn't breathe, why? Why was he so pathetic? So stupid…to even realise what he had in front of him. The laughter of summer days bouncing off these very walls, the giggling of their Emiko who caught the giggles so easily and all that was gone.

It was silent.

"I'll take your silence as your response."

A voice was inside Sasuke's head.

_No, don't let her leave! _

_You can't let her!_

_Think about you! Think about Emiko!_

He was too frozen to believe what was happening.

_What are you going to do if she leaves?_

Her back was turned to him now; he could reach out for her. So why didn't he? Why was he so _pathetic_? He didn't deserve someone like Naruto. Itachi was right, he was such a fool.

She was grabbing the keys to her little orange mini now.

His throat was dry; tears were welling up.

That voice was back.

_What are you doing, you pathetic idiot! _

_Do something before it's too late!_

Too late? He swallowed the lump in his throat; he'd gone past too late. He was in fucking desperation.

She glanced towards him, her eyes full of sadness. Looking down to the floor she mumbled "Say bye to Emiko for me…"

With that said she opened the door.

She was close now; she was falling from his grasp.

The voice was literally screaming at him now.

_DO SOMETHING!_

Sasuke was zoned out, he couldn't think. Let alone do something.

The cage for the bird was opened; the pretty golden bird was perched on the edge. It gave a flutter of its wings, looking back at its home before taking flight. Flying away to never be seen again, the cage door swinging shut behind it.

As the door was shut, Sasuke stood there for a minute. Drinking in the silence of the night, rain was pattering against the window and a lonely owl was hooting.

Was this what it felt like…to be lonely?

His mind turned off, Sasuke couldn't accept what was happening.

Why hadn't he done something? He had plenty of time, he _should _have done something.

Sat her down, spoken to her about their problems. Embraced her as she cried about how she was lonely.

But it dawned upon him then.

She hadn't cried.

Not even a glimmer of a tear.

He covered his right eye, facing the floor.

There was no question about it, he'd fucked up.

Royally.

He stood there; the light was flickering on and off showing no warmth as to what had just taken place.

With a soft pop he was surrounded in darkness. The light had given up on him. For a second, he was thankful for the darkness shrouding him.

It meant no one could see his tears.

His chest ached; he didn't know how to stop it. Leaning heavily against the wall he let out a throaty gasp. His throat was dry and his eyes hurt, his cheeks a bright red nothing like his porcelain skin.

Trudging towards the living room he plopped himself onto the couch, it hurt to look at it. It had been the same place where Naruto had hugged him as he cried over the loss of his dog, Chidori. The same place where he and Naruto had wrestled over the controller and fought over who was going to win the football match.

Sasuke remembered it like it was yesterday.

Konoha V. Sound

Konoha had won that day.

Sasuke had rather begrudgingly taken Naruto to Ichiraku for her to celebrate and then they'd come back and had a bottle of wine.

Just past midnight Naruto had sat on Sasuke's lap, grabbing hold of his tie. Those blue eyes shining in mischief as her pink lips pulled back into a grin and her tan seemed to glow in the moonlight, her golden ruffled hair only adding effect to the entire scenario.

Her hand had pulled at his tie as she whispered hotly into his ear "Now, Mr Uchiha. It seems you have too many clothes on for my liking, let me help you with that."

With that said Sasuke scooped her up in his arms, her giggling as he kissed her cheek as he mumbled "I think I'll take that offer…"

With the wine glasses and bottle forgotten they settled on the couch for the night.

The memory brought Sasuke back to the present. Sighing heavily, he walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a glass and a bottle. He ignored the table, lit with a candle and two dishes were set on the table. A salad bowl was in the middle, tomatoes and chicken on each plate with cucumber, knives and forks were set and two glasses were sat waiting patiently.

That was right; Naruto had wanted to have dinner with him. He was meant to be home early but work had side tracked him and Kiba had offered to go out for a drink and get a take away.

Naruto had been livid when he got back.

Walking back into the living room he sat on the couch, popping open the bottle and pouring himself a glass. Closing his eyes he sipped at the bitterness of the drink. Absorbing it all in, he noticed dryly that his tears had stopped. But it didn't stop his dampening mood towards the entire night. Noticing his glass was empty after a few more sips he looked down at the bottom of his glass.

Closing his eyes he wished he could dream. Make a dream that would last, to live happily as a family. But the problem was that dreams came slowly over time and they go so fast before you even touch them. Sasuke had been lucky that he'd got so far.

Opening his eyes half way he rubbed his temple, a headache was forming. He didn't care. Why would he when Naruto was gone? But then it was his fault. He should have been home, put work away for later. He could have finished them the next day.

Leaning back against the couch he sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. His glass leaning on his hand, it was empty. The emptiness…that was what he was feeling.

Lonely.

He wondered. Was this what Naruto felt? He didn't like being lonely…yet he'd made her lonely. What kind of husband had he been? A horrible one when he thought about it.

Not wanting to think he closed his eyes, he wanted to feel numb. The pain had yet to go away. It only increased, however, when he closed his enigmatic eyes. A smiling Naruto appeared before him, wearing a white summer dress. Little four year old Emiko in her arms as she called him over.

He could see her so clearly smiling when he closed his eyes.

Itachi had always said to him when he didn't understand something, maybe one day you'll understand.

He understood all those times he said then now. Learning them had been an option, he just hadn't taken them. He may have realised them before he even thought of it.

Itachi appeared into his mind, that knowing smirk on his face as he whispered into his ear.

"_I told you, foolish little brother. Everything you touch surely dies."_

Frowning he glanced at his glass, maybe it was enough wine for tonight. Placing it down on the coffee table he looked out towards his only friend. Its bright light stood out against the dark contrast of the navy blue blanket sky.

The moon, it was full tonight.

It was his only friend.

Turning away he felt ashamed, he'd failed in the one thing he loved when he'd achieved so much.

Sitting there, slumped against the couch, he listened and listened. The washing machine had stopped and the rain had ceased. Yet there was still a pitter pattering sound.

Eyebrows furrowing he waited for it to come closer. It was coming down the stairs now, creeping up the hallway.

Mildly thinking it was a burglar he sat there. He didn't care, they could take his money, they could take his keys, his car…and they could even kill him. But they wouldn't be able to take his love for Naruto. That was something too strong.

Something daunted on Sasuke that he forgot about. The miracle that tied them together...

"Daddy?"

Emiko.

She was their giggly, cheerful little four year old daughter, the one who woke you up with a poke and fell asleep in your arms. You could always rely on her to brighten your day. A faint smile drifted onto his tired face.

"Hey, what're you doing up, Emiko?"

Creeping round the door Emiko rushed towards her father, holding onto his calloused hand as she asked "What's wrong, daddy?"

Turning towards her he rubbed her tanned cheek. Brushing away her fringe as he stared into the same eyes of his wife he felt something break. He felt that pain back inside his chest again.

Softly he watched as her large eyes absorbed everything in. She looked around; her little plaits loosening before she turned towards him. Her eyes held confusion as she asked "Where's mummy?"

He sighed, knowing how he had to tell the truth. But he didn't want to. So, he made her think of something else.

He asked her.

"What have I done right, Emi?"

She thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, her lips puckering.

Finished with her thinking she replied with a grin "You let her go."

His eyes widened, his heart increasing in its rhythmic beat as he looked down at his daughter.

_W-What?_

She repeated herself.

"Only know you loved her when you let her go. You did the right thing, daddy. You let her go."

That's why his chest was hurting him, he realised.

His heart, his heart was hurting.

He loved her so much when he let her go. He let her go.

Knowing that he loved her.

**A/N: **Just a little story from me. I know what you guys are thinking, where the hell have you been? Err…well…I kind of…(don't kill me!)…don't have a reason? Well, apart from the fact I lost inspiration for all of my stories a long time ago… I'm trying to pick up where I left off but I'm having trouble…so…errr….help? If you can? I don't know! Gah!

Gomen!

I'll try!

-rubs back of her head-

I'll try, but I need help!

See ya!

-HoneyEmily98-


End file.
